


Remember Me

by Niatrib



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remembers a life and a love he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Technically all of this could have happened in the movie they just chose not to show it so there are some spoilers for the movie so please don’t complain. The song is ‘Remember me’ from the Troy soundtrack. They never give the name of the knights who have died before so I just used some from the Arthurian myths

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

 

They had been boys when they first met, one the son of a renowned general the other a boy taken from his home and forced to fight in a country not his own, for a god not his own, for a people not his own. The first meeting with the Sarmatians had left Arthur less than impressed and it would be a further five years until he saw them again. He stood in the entrance to a courtyard watching the young men who were going to be his to command. All of the men looked nothing like the Romans Arthur was used to.

“You must be Artorius.” A quiet voice said next to him making Arthur start. The man next to him was slim and dark haired with very sparse facial hair.

“It’s Arthur.”

“I’m Lancelot.” The young man replied.

That had been the start.

 

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me

 

Lancelot had turned 21 that night, that left just Galahad and Agravaine who had not reached that age. As had happened when everyone else had reached the same age drink was provided free of charge to Arthur and his knights. The 12 strong group of young men had celebrated late into the night before aiding each other in returning to their rooms. Arthur had tasked himself with getting Lancelot back to his room, the younger man had an arm round Arthur’s neck and was staggering slightly as the strong wine Arthur had had imported from Rome specially was much stronger than that any of the young knights were used to drinking.

“This way.” Arthur managed as his friend tried to steer them towards the bathhouse.

“Where are we going?” Lancelot slurred trying to figure their destination through an alcohol soaked brain.

“My room.” Arthur said nodding to Jols as his servant opened the door to Arthur’s bedchamber.

“I have never been in here before.” Lancelot said letting go of Arthur to look around. Arthur was struck by the similarity to a pup he had raised when he was very small, it had always been eager to explore new places. Keeping that thought to himself Arthur sat on the bed removing his boots.

“Lancelot. You need to rest.” He said, his friend turned to him with a bright smile before sitting next to him on the bed and pulling his boots off as well.

“Arthur, thank you.” Lancelot said with a yawn. Leaning over he kissed his friend chastely before rolling over in a rug and snoring.

Arthur stared at his friend what had that been about.

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story

 

Arthur strode angrily away from the cemetery, he had lost two good knights in the battle against the wodes. Agravaine had saved Gawain’s life but had been killed in the process and Lionel had been killed sheltering the bodies of a woman and her baby. Both were buried in the cemetery next to the body of Cai who had been killed four years before. Stomping into the stables he threw his saddle on the floor before sinking to his knees. When he opened his eyes he found Lancelot crouched by his side waiting patiently for his best friend to realise he was there.

“Why do you always talk to your god rather than to me?” Lancelot asked.

“Why do you mock those who believe that there must be something other than this?” Arthur asked.

“Why do you go on your knees to someone who is responsible for friends dying around us?” Lancelot questioned in return.

“I am the only one responsible for their deaths, it is my decisions that get them killed.” Arthur replied bitterly.

“We all make our decisions Arthur, remember that.” Lancelot told him before leaving his friend alone.

When night came Arthur was not surprised to find Lancelot in his chamber and under his friends touch he allowed himself to let the world go and give himself over to the pleasure.

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

 

The night before the battle that had ended so many lives Arthur had hoped that Lancelot would come to him and share his bed once more as they had done for 5 years but instead Guinevere had been there. Her softness was not the same as the hard muscles he was used to. Then the Saxons arrived and everything went to hell.

Those of his men who remained, only 5 now, 5 of 11 he had managed to get more than half of his knights killed. Watching from the top of a hill he saw his lover, he did not think he would survive the battle but if he bought enough time for the others to make it to safety then he would be satisfied with that. His knights had returned to him though, a final valiant stand,

“We have fought and bled by your side for ten years Arthur we will not abandon you now.” Lancelot told him.

 

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

 

The battle was over, Cedric had cut down Tristan, he had lost the other knights in the battle. Glancing over the bodies around Badon Hill he saw Guinevere kneeling by a very still body. A body in familiar armour. Afterwards he would not remember how he crossed the field but cross it he did to see Lancelot dead on the ground a smile on his face. His best friend, the man he had shared his body and bed with for five years was gone. Guinevere gave him a sympathetic look, she had guessed what the two men were to each other. Bors, Galahad and Gawain reached them, Bors carrying Tristan’s body, the three surviving knights looked at each other, it was over they had won but at a very heavy cost.

Remember me...

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory

 

It was a month later when he married Guinevere, she would make a good partner, he did not love her. She knew that, his heart had been burnt with Lancelot. Under his armour he wore the hand carved animal Lancelot had carried with him always, and a single lock of black hair pressed into clay worn next to his heart.

 

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever  
Remember me

Remember me  
Remember... me...


End file.
